night in the basement
by kowalskiberry
Summary: a little girl appears in the penguins basement. when kowalski goes down there he wishes he never did...


K: this story is kind of cliché if you think about it.

Name of story: night in the basement

Summary: a little girl appears in the penguin's headquarters. When Kowalski goes down there he wishes he never did.

Genre: Sci-Fi/adventure

Ocs: farina

Word count:

Chapter 1: chosen by fate

**Kowalski's pov**

It was a normal day like any other. We were training hard as usually. Marlene was relaxing, oh how I envy her. The lemurs were partying. It figures they'd be annoying. I approach skipper.

"Skipper may I go in for a bit" I asked. "Sure Kowalski just be back by 5 minutes" he said. "All right sir" I said. I headed toward our secret entrance. I opened it, and went inside.

When I got inside I had the strangest feeling something wasn't right. I walked down our halls. I suddenly stepped in a puddle of some sort. I looked down to see there was water trailing up the hall. By my bet it's ether roger or blowhole.

I followed the trail up through the halls. I finally came to an enclosed door. It seemed to be locked for centuries, by its interior design. I carefully opened the door. It was dark inside. I went in being quite careful with my step.

When I was fully in I heard movement. I looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. Then the door behind me slammed shut. It was the only source of light I had. I looked behind me. There was no light coming from the door anymore.

I felt something touch my shoulder. I look up to see nothing but darkness. Then a candle appears above me. The candle moves toward the light switch. It flips the switch, and everything is bright.

I looked back to the candle. But it's not just a candle anymore. There is girl there. She is wearing a tattered robe. Her hair is messy and black. Her eyes are soulless black. She stares at me with a sinister grin.

What's her deal? "Uhh thanks for lighting the way, um could you open the door" I ask her politely. She walks over to me. her feet sound like their dragging chains. She stands in front of me. She smiles even weirder. "Um could you" I asked getting quite frightened.

She holds out her hand to me. I take it hesitantly. I think I am afraid of her. Man skipper would call me a sissy right about now. "Come play with me Kowalski" she said.

I let go of her hand quite fast. "How do you know my name" I said frightenly. "Everyone knows Kowalski, Kowalski famous around here" she answered. "How am I famous here" I asked. "You handle scary boss, psycho friend, and ugly other friend" she answered.

"Down here you're the king of scariness" she said. "Then who got out earlier" I said. "Must be Lola, she water beast" she said. "Oh okay" I said. I head towards the door. Then I feel something wrap around me. "Where you going" something said.

I looked beneath me. There was a fire red snake. It tightened its grip on me. I felt nearly suffocated. "The party is just getting started oh king of scariness" the snake said. "But I have to get back to my team" I said. "No party first" the snake insisted by tightening its grip even more.

"Fine one party" I said. "Yay" the snake shouted with glee. The snake then went on it's marry way. I looked towards the girl. "I'm farina by the way" the girl said. She then lend out her hand. I took it, and followed her through the basement layers.

She took me through many different scenes. Like I remember the ghost graveyard, the ghostly pirate ship, the skeleton lodge, the ocean of blood as well. She then took me up a flight of stairs. They led to a huge temple.

When I got to the top I couldn't believe how long this basement is. They're so many places I still haven't visited. Farina follows me, and grabs my flipper. She leads me into the temple. Then she drags me to a couch. She sits me down on it.

While she goes into the kitchen I look around. There were many paintings on the wall. One had me painted on it. I was holding a huge black snake staff. I also wore a black crown that had glowing red diamonds on it.

My smile is what creeped me out the most. I had an evil looking smile that curved when it went up. I looked to the next painting. It had me and a zombie looking girl in it. The zombie girl had blue skin, and part black part green hair. She had glasses on, and was staring at me.

I had the same outfit as the first painting. The last painting was creepier than both of them combined. The last one had me and farina in it. But we were both kissing. Mouth to mouth. Gross.

**Half an hour later**

Farina comes back into the room. She has a maid outfit on with an apron. "So when does the party start" I asked her. "It already has" she said. "Oh then we better get going" I said. She takes me hand, and pulls me outside into the backyard.

There were many monsters and ghosts gathered in the backyard. They were dancing to music that was playing from the nearby radio. There was a multi- color dance floor that kept flashing in the middle. There was also a snack bar that had a variety of snacks on it.

I went down the steps, and everyone greeted me. They patted my back. The girls blew me kisses, and some hugged me. I went through the crowd, and headed toward the snack table. I saw chips there, and picked up some with some dip. I took one bite and spit it out. "Careful that's roundworm" farina told me as she came by.

"Thanks for letting me know" I said. I put the plate down, and she pulled up a seat next to me. "So farina how long do these parties last" I asked her. "For a year" she replied. I looked at her funny then broke out laughing. After some time I stopped laughing.

She gave me a serious look. "You're serious" I said. "We do not kid down here" she said. "But I can't be down here for a whole year" I said. "Well you promised snake you would go to one party, so you are" she said.

"But I didn't say for a year" I said back. "I have a team that needs me" I said as I got up. Farina pulled me back down. "Oh no you don't you're going to stay here forever…" she said.

**Up top with the other penguins**

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper looked at his watch then at the fishbowl entrance. "Something isn't right, Kowalski hasn't been back for half an hour" skipper muttered. His clock then beeped signaling that the team could stop training.

Skipper led the team down the fishbowl entrance. "Okay rico find Kowalski" skipper told rico. Rico decided to check the number one place to find Kowalski.

**Monster basement world- the secret room in the secret room.**

Farina dragged Kowalski into his temple. She then pushed him into a secret room, and locked it behind him. Kowalski looked around the room he was in. it was a cold dark room. There was a black table in the corner. It had a blue coffee mug on it.

There was a painting on the wall. It showed an ocean full of monsters. In the far right corner was a land mass of animals and humans. The leader of the humans and animals was none other than skipper.

On the left side had the sea of monsters. Its leader was the zombie girl he saw from the painting in the main room. In the middle were three figures. The left figure was farina. She was wearing a blue dress with a pink sash on it. Her hair was put into a ponytail style.

In the middle was himself. He was dressed in the same outfit as the paintings in the main room. The figure to the right was Marlene. She was dressed in a black dress with a red glowing necklace. Something was different in her eyes. She seemed like a totally different person to him.

Both girls were staring at him. They seemed to be competing over him while their friends battled in the back. Kowalski sat down to think. Then he heard the sound of something opening.

The chair he was sitting in suddenly moved from its spot. Visible from under the chair was a hole that seemed to never end. There was spiraling staircases that went down the dark hole. Kowalski got up from the chair, and grabbed a candle from a nearby table.

He took a match, and lit the candle. Then he started down the stairs intent on figuring out where it went. He slowly went down each step making sure none were broken or steep. After about a whole hour he finally made it to the bottom.

In the secret underground room there was a closet. "Wow a secret room, in a secret room" Kowalski said to himself. He went up to the closet, and opened the door.

Inside the closet was a black robe and a black staff with a snake head on top. Kowalski gasped. These were the same clothes from the painting up top. Apparently someone knew he would find it someday.

**Penguin headquarters: paranoia hit the park**

Rico had told skipper that Kowalski was nowhere in the base. Which is strange considering he never checked the basement, but the problem was no one ever opened the basement.

Skipper had ordered a full scale mission in this case. They were currently searching the park. "What are you guys doing" Marlene asked from up top. "We're on a top secret mission Marlene" private answered. Skipper slapped private. "It's not very secret if you go babbling it to everyone private" skipper said.

"Sorry skippa, but couldn't Marlene help us" private said. "Help you with what" Marlene asked. "Fine, but if this gets out anymore…" skipper said while he walked away. "Marlene have you by any chance seen Kowalski" private asked her. "Kowalski yeah, he went into the base this morning" she answered.

"We know, but he's not there" private said. "Well why are you looking in the park then, he couldn't get here without going out of the base" Marlene said.

"Maybe you could help me search there" private said with his pleading eyes. "Oh alright" she said giving in to private's cuteness.

**Monster world- the plan of war**

Farina looked everywhere. Then she bolted into a side door in the hallway. "Is everything prepared" farina asked none other than the zombie girl that had appeared earlier that morning. "Everything is completely set my dear" the zombie girl said. "Good I want him nicer than every" she said as she exited the room.

"On the contrary dear, he's going to be the worst person you ever met" she said as she laughed evilly.

**Penguin HQ with Marlene and private- holly crap**

Private searched through the hallway of the penguin headquarters. Marlene went down the steps that led to the basement. "Hey where are you going Marlene" private asked.

"Well he could be down here" Marlene answered. Just then skipper and rico bust through the fishbowl entrance. "There you guys are" skipper said coming over to them. "Hey skippa" private said.

"Why are you two down here, and Marlene where are you going" skipper asked them both. "Well Marlene suggested that Kowalski might have gone down to the basement" private said.

"He could have" Marlene said. The penguins laughed loudly. "What's so funny" Marlene asked. "Kowalski couldn't have gone down there Marlene because it's completely off limits" skipper said. But Marlene had already gone down there.

The penguins followed after her. She came to the door that led to the basement. She tried opening it, but it would not budge. "Marlene" skipper yelled putting his flipper on her.

Then the door spoke by itself. "Who dares define the door of wisdom" the door spoke. "We were wondering if our friend is down here" Marlene told the door. "What is your friends name miss" the door asked. "It is Kowalski" she said.

"Processing data" the door said. "Is your friend a penguin" the door asked. "Yes" Marlene said. "Then he has entered here" the door said.

K: that's it for now. I know it was long, but any feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
